Celos
by Shennya
Summary: Mini-fanfic. Fili y Kili descubren que sienten algo más que sólo cariño hacia Thorin. Entonces, deciden intentar seducirlo para hacer que él elija entre uno de ellos, porque ninguno está dispuesto a compartirlo... ¿o tal vez sí? Advertencia: Incesto. Kili/Thorin/Fili


**Celos**

**Capítulo 1**

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de naranjas y amarillos cuando Fili y Kili comenzaron a sospechar que algo había cambiado dentro de ellos. Habían regresado del bosque después de una batalla contra cinco orcos. A pesar de que Thorin había tratado de encargarse de la mayoría y defenderlos lo más que pudo, Fili y Kili tuvieron que arreglárselas contra tres de ellos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos había escapado y Fili había ido tras él. Cuando Thorin se había dado cuenta que su sobrino mayor no regresaba, comenzó a asustarse. Pero Fili regresó y, a pesar de que su tío trataba de mantenerse indiferente y lo reprendió por haber hecho algo así, Kili notó el alivio que cruzó por su rostro. Por supuesto, Kili había estado mortalmente asustado, después de todo, era su hermano el que había estado en peligro, pero, una vez que se dio cuenta que no tenía ni un rasguño y estaba feliz por su victoria, se tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos cambiaron de una manera alarmante cuando los tres regresaron a las Montañas Azules. Thorin había estaba muy callado durante el camino de regreso y Fili no podía dejar de mirarlo; Kili sabía que su hermano estaba triste por haber decepcionado a su tío y que probablemente, ya estaría pensando en una manera de volver a hacer que se sintiera orgulloso. Pero Thorin reaccionó completamente diferente a lo que ellos estaban esperando cuando lograron regresar a casa.

Se bajó de su poni y se dirigió a Fili. Su expresión volvió a mostrar la profunda preocupación que lo había embargado en el bosque.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Thorin, tomando una de las manos de su sobrino.

Fili sintiendo que su corazón latía más de lo normal, asintió, pero no se conformó con apretar la mano de su tío, sino que se bajó del poni para quedar a la altura de él. De pronto experimentó una fuerte necesidad por estar cerca de él, ni siquiera podía apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Thorin dio un paso hacia él y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su sobrino. Fili sentía como si ese contacto quemara sobre su ropa.

—Lamento lo que te dije antes —se disculpó Thorin, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos—, es sólo que estaba tan asustado de que te ocurriera algo. Lo que hiciste fue valiente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Kili estaba desconcertado; repentinamente el sentimiento de alivio había desaparecido de su piel y ahora había sido reemplazado por una sensación de tristeza y enojo. No podía creer que experimentara una sensación tan infantil como aquella, pero no había podido evitarlo; deseaba estar en el lugar de Fili y ser él a quien Thorin estuviera elogiando. De pronto tuvo ganas de apartar a su hermano de un empujón.

Fili no pudo resistirse; tomó el rostro de Thorin con sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, su frente rozó con la de él. Thorin sonrió y Fili sintió unos deseos irresistibles por unir sus labios a los de su tío. Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho (ya que sentía que no podía controlar a su cuerpo), si el sonido de Kili bajando rápidamente del poni no lo hubiera regresado a la realidad.

De pronto, Kili parecía muy molesto y desesperado por llamar la atención de su tío. Se acercó a ellos, lo que provocó que Thorin se girara hacia él y se alejara de Fili. El hermano mayor sintió una pequeña punzada de coraje hacia Kili.

—Thorin…

Pero interrumpió a su sobrino cuando pasó una mano por su cabello, con cariño. Kili se ruborizó violentamente y su ira acumulada minutos antes se esfumó de pronto.

—También estoy orgulloso de ti, Kili —dijo Thorin, antes de alejarse de ellos dos.

Una vez que Thorin estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Fili se giró hacia su hermano, sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados contra su pecho. Estaba molesto, aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro qué era lo que le había causado tanto enojo.

—¿No puedes soportar que sólo por un segundo me preste atención a mí? —Espetó Fili— ¡Tú siempre tienes que ser el centro de todo! ¿No puedes controlarte por un segundo? Él siempre está cuidando de ti y consintiéndote porque eres el menor y no es justo, deberías por lo menos dejar que, por un momento él…

Kili frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Siempre me tocan los regaños y castigos! ¡Tú te quedas con su orgullo y elogios! Tú eres su sucesor, él siempre está al pendiente de ti… Además, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió hace rato? Tú expresión, lo mirabas como si…

—¡Cállate! —Explotó Fili, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba desesperadamente— Lo que a mí me pase no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Sí lo es cuando tiene que ver con Thorin! —Protestó Kili.

Los dos hermanos se observaron en silencio por unos minutos más y, después, como si ya no pudieran decir más, ambos se alejaron y tomaron distintos caminos, necesitaban estar solos por un momento.

A la mañana siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Kili y Fili trataron de borrar la conversación que habían tenido la tarde pasada, pero, a pesar de que fingieron que no había pasado nada, ninguno pudo eliminar aquel nuevo sentimiento que les provocaba estar cerca de Thorin.

Los dos hermanos, sin saber exactamente por qué, estaban ansiosos por ver a su tío de nuevo. Sin embargo, los dos estaban determinados a encontrarlo a solas, pues, la idea de no tener la absoluta atención de Thorin para sí mismo les resultaba cada vez más molesta.

Pero fue Kili el que encontró primero a Thorin aquel día; el rey estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargado en el tronco, con los ojos completamente cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Kili se acercó lentamente, esperando que en cualquier momento su tío abriera los ojos y le hablara. Pero no lo hizo, así que Kili se atrevió a acercarse más; Thorin parecía estar profundamente dormido. Con mucho cuidado, el joven enano se sentó junto a su tío; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, el calor debajo de su piel era cada vez más apremiante. Consciente de que no tendría otra oportunidad para ello, Kili recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thorin y, acercándose más, puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Pero Thorin, como era de esperarse, se despertó. No parecía molesto, sino simplemente sorprendido. Tampoco hizo nada para alejar a su sobrino, lo cual hizo sentir bastante aliviado a Kili.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó Thorin.

Kili se resistió a mover la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho de su tío; por mucho que deseara meterla debajo de la ropa de Thorin para sentir su piel, sabía que era una mala idea. Así que se limitó a inclinar su rostro hacia el de él.

—Sólo quería estar contigo —respondió Kili.

Thorin se rió, su pecho se agitó con su risa y el joven pudo sentirlo debajo de su palma; sus dedos estaban bastante ansiosos por explorar más, pero Kili puso todo su esfuerzo en controlarse.

—¿No estás demasiado grande para dormir conmigo? —dijo Thorin, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Kili.

Por supuesto, sabía que su tío se refería a dormir junto a él, justo como cuando Fili y él hacían de niños cada vez que tenían una pesadilla, sin embargo, Kili no pudo evitar pensar que para lo que él tenía en mente en esos momentos, su edad era la perfecta. De pronto, sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente. Una mezcla extraña de emociones se habían apoderado de él: estaba confundido por los extraños pensamientos acerca de él mismo y Thorin haciendo algo más que abrazarse, pero también experimentaba mucha emoción y placer con ello, tanto, que deseaba que aquel momento durara siempre.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kili? —Preguntó Thorin, pasando sus dedos por las mejillas ruborizadas de su sobrino.

Kili se estremeció ante aquel tacto. Cerró los ojos.

—Nunca he estado mejor.

Sin embargo, Fili llegó justo en el momento preciso para hacer que Thorin se alejara de su hermano.

—Thorin —dijo él, tratando de ocultar su molestia—, creo que Balin te está buscando.

Su tío sonrió y, pese a los gesto de resistencia de Kili, se levantó.

—Gracias, Fili.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras él le palmeaba el hombro al pasar.

—Fue una mentira —lo acusó Kili, minutos después.

Fili lo fulminó con la mirada, todavía no lo perdonaba por haberlo encontrado tan cerca de Thorin. Sabía que algo dentro de él había cambiado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, todo lo que deseaba era tener la atención y el cariño de Thorin para él solo.

Tanto Fili como Kili tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo en aquel momento; estaban demasiado molestos el uno con el otro y confundidos por sus sentimiento hacia Thorin como para hablar seriamente sobre ello. Por lo que, después de fulminarlo con la mirada, Kili se alejó de su hermano.

Sin embargo, el momento en que se dieron cuenta el gran problema que tenían fue dos semanas después, durante la celebración del año nuevo. Después de los días que habían pasado, y después de algunos acontecimientos que hicieron que los dos hermanos sospecharan de ellos mismos, cada uno había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Thorin. Y no sólo eso, sino que comenzaban a considerarse como rivales. Hubo ciertas circunstancias antes de año nuevo que los pusieron el uno contra el otro, como el día en que Kili había ido a la herrería y, después de observar a su tío por un largo rato (con la espalda descubierta, aparentemente ajeno a todo a excepción que la espada que estaba forjando), él se había dado cuenta que Fili también lo había estado observando, como si quisiera comérselo. Entonces Thorin se había dado la vuelta y los había encontrado a los dos, de pie, con la mirada fija, sin embargo, él estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de las emociones que había provocado en sus sobrinos, así que les regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fili intentó no seguir las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el pecho de Thorin y se metían debajo de sus pantalones; con las manos temblorosas y la cara completamente ruborizada le entregó un tazón cubierto.

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre —dijo, con su voz un poco inestable.

—Muchas gracias —Thorin le sonrió.

Ese día Kili sintió que había perdido contra su hermano; sin embargo, él pudo vengarse el día en que habían regresado de cazar y uno de los lobos había herido a Thorin, y había sido él quien se había ofrecido a curar sus heridas. Estaba demasiado nervioso, ya que una de sus heridas le cruzaba el brazo y varias veces sus dedos pudieron rozar su piel, sólo que fue demasiado duro resistir a la tentación de seguir tocándolo.

A partir de ese momento comenzó una competencia por obtener la atención de Thorin, y aunque su tío parecía completamente ajeno a todo ello, hubo otro enano que si se dio cuenta de la pelea que tenían los dos hermanos.

Pero fue después de la comida en celebración de año nuevo en que la mayoría de los enanos (aunque no pudieran descubrir los motivos) se dieron cuenta del conflicto que había entre los herederos del linaje Durin.

Fili, quien había decidido que era el momento de confesarle a alguien lo que sentía, decidió tomar aquella oportunidad y hablar seriamente con su hermano. Así que lo había llevado lejos de la reunión, mientras el resto de los enanos escuchaban atentamente a Thorin sobre un plan que tenía para recuperar su tierra robada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó Kili, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de Thorin —confesó Fili, después de un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes! —Exclamó Kili, tomándolo bruscamente de la ropa. Tenía tantas ganas de sacudirlo y hacerlo retractarse de lo que había dicho— ¡Yo estoy enamorado de él! Tú no puedes, no puedes traicionarme.

—¿Traicionarte? —Gruñó Fili, haciéndose para atrás— Tú eres quien me traiciona; tú sólo lo quieres porque no puedes soportar la idea de que él pudiera…

—Él jamás te haría caso, no de esa manera —rugió Kili, sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

—¿Y a ti sí?

Ninguno de los dos pudo recordar claramente cuál había comenzado, todo lo que supieron fue que se encontraban en el suelo, golpeándose hasta que Dwalin y Thorin los separaron.

—En el nombre de Durin, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Gruñó Thorin, furioso. Parecía decepcionado de los dos— ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

Con la respiración agitada, Fili y Kili se miraron por unos segundos (por el labio de Fili escurría sangre, mientras que la mejilla de Kili comenzaba a hincharse y a cambiar de color), ambos sabían que no podían contestar a la pregunta de Thorin con la verdad, por lo menos no en ese momento.


End file.
